


This is not a fic

by Selene_Dreamwalker



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Dreamwalker/pseuds/Selene_Dreamwalker
Summary: This is storage for fic ideas I may or may not write.





	This is not a fic

I told you this wasn't a fic, but you clicked anyway. 

There is no chapter here. There will not be, because in case you missed it,  _this isn't a fic._

Hmph.


End file.
